A knob is an electrical component for manual control in an electronic system. Generally, a knob is part of an electrical switch or regulating equipment. A knob is classified into three types, according to functional requirements and shape: circular knob, multilateral knob, and pointer knob, etc.
At present, a knob structure with double bearings and rotating potentiometer are commonly produced and used in the technology field of knob module. To achieve vertical movement and rotation movement along the axis of a knob, a structure of a linear bearing is setup to the knob structure with double bearings, on the basis of a normal bearing structure. However, the requirement of precision is high when manufacturing the knob structure with double bearings. Hence, production costs of a knob structure with double bearings would be high. A knob structure with a rotating potentiometer can be rotated and pressed. A knob structure with a rotating potentiometer is suitable for a knob with a minor diameter. However, it is not easy to rotate and press the knob when the knob structure with rotating potentiometer is applied to a knob with a major diameter. And it would be shaky and not steady when one rotates and presses the knob. Users often complain about a poor experience of knob control in such setups. Both the knob structures mentioned above limit their application on electrical switch and regulating equipment.
Therefore, there is a need to design and manufacture a knob structure with a simple structure, a lower cost, and that is suitable for knobs with varisized diameters.